ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hulk (Earth-616)
The Hulk is a superhero featured in publications by Marvel Comics. He is the alter ego of Dr. Bruce Banner, who turns into him when he becomes angry. Origins Dr. Banner received a PhD in Nuclear Physics from CalTech. Unable to receive funding for the more philanthropic fields of science, Bruce went to work at a Defense Department nuclear research facility in New Mexico. Bruce and his assistant, Dr. Igor Drenkov, oversaw construction of an experimental gamma radiation warhead, while under the military supervision of Generals Thaddeus Ross. During a test detonation ordered by Ross' own superior, General John Ryker, Banner notices a teenage civilian, Rick Jones, wandering into the top secret test site and takes it upon himself to delay the test to get him to safety. Igor, jealous of Bruce and eager to impress Ryker, pressed the option to start the bomb. Bruce was able to push Rick into a protective trench before the bomb detonated, at the cost of getting irradiated himself. Due to an unknown genetic factor in his body, the gamma radiation did not kill him, but instead altered his body chemistry: whenever he became angry, excited, or outraged, a startling metamorphosis would occur... Incarnations There are actually four variations of the Hulk that Banner can turn into: * Savage Hulk: The most common Hulk persona, Banner turns into the Savage persona whenever he has high surges of adrenaline released into his body. Driven by rage, becoming stronger as he gets angrier, and reverting to Banner when he calms down. His vocabulary is often limited to "Puny human!" and "Hulk smash!". Media outside of comics, such as the MCU and the Hulk TV series from the 1970s, generally tend to favor this form. * Joe Fixit: The original Hulk incarnation. This Hulk has gray skin and is the smallest at 900 lb. He has a normal intelligence level and something of a sadistic streak. The Banner to Fixit transformation pattern is usually similar to that of a werewolf, happening only at night and more likely to occur on a full moon. Famously had a stint as a bouncer at a Las Vegas casino. * The Professor: A composite personality of Banner and the above two Hulks, the Professor retains Banner's genius level intellect and the Savage persona's strength (and consequently his temper). He usually wears custom clothing and once led his own superhero team, the Pantheon. * The Maestro: The only incarnation to achieve complete control over the Banner/Hulk transformation, the Maestro is a villainous incarnation of the Hulk. This incarnation generally appears in "bad future" storylines, so is consequently depicted as older (long grey hair with a beard) and larger (as a result of further mutation). The Ghosts of the Future storyline introduced the Avengers to this persona, and their fear of it ultimately led to World War Hulk. Avengers: The Origin watch the movie Original Sin World War Hulk Civil War II Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic. Trivia * There are no current trivia available on this topic. Gallery References * There are no References to display. External Links * There are no External Links to display. ---- Category:Movie Characters Category:The Avengers (film) Category:The Hulk (film) Category:The Incredible Hulk Category:Gamma Radiation Expiriment Category:Earth-616 Category:Isrrael Category:Comic Avengers